Magia y Chakra: Dos fuerzas poderosas
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Bueno, mi primer crossover. El mundo magico tiene un tratado con una antigua leyenda de hace mas de mil anios, se infltran en hogwarts, brindando proteccion al famoso trio contra you-know-who, pero sin querer las pasiones se desatan. T por actitud teen
1. I

_**Disclaimers**__**: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto o Harry Potter me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sensei y de la gran J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome para hacer mi historia genial, por cierto, las personalidades de algunos personajes también son mías. Por cierto las letras en cursiva cuando estén todos los personajes juntos será cuando hablen en japonés.**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

**Magia y Chakra **

_**Londres, Inglaterra. Oficina de Aurores, 3:15 **__**p. m.**_

Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba leyendo un memo recargada completamente en su silla, bostezaba sin parar así que aventó el memo en su escritorio y se tallo los ojos con fuerza, eso de ser ascendida al asistente personal del idiota de Rufus Scrimgeour la cabreaba y demasiado ¿acaso su asistente personal incluía hacer todo lo que se refería a leer o escribir, sin mencionar las miradas furtivas a su trasero y pechos?

El zumbido del comunicador en su escritorio la sobresalto y cayó al suelo, se levanto bufando y robándose el trasero, menuda estupidez era aquella, los magos no necesitaban de las cosas de muggles, pero aun así, su amado, y otras veces no tanto, Lupin se había aferrado a que lo tuviera sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Remus? –pregunto entre exasperada y cansada.

-Te necesitamos en la madriguera en estos instantes –respondió otra voz, pero no era Remus, era Ojoloco.

-¿ahora? Estoy trabajando –dijo.

-No me interesa, esto es de máxima importancia para la Orden. –repuso su superior con tono duro y Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, me aparecer en cuanto pueda. Y la próxima vez que utilices esta cosa, es mejor que primero me hables, no utilices el vibrador o acabare con el culo más plano del que ya tenia.

-Cariño, todo mundo sabe que tu culo no es plano –dijo una voz a lo lejos, se escucho una explosión y un chillido de dolor –disculpa eso, Sirius a veces tiene pequeños retazos de lo que fuese su infancia.

Tonks apago el comunicador con una expresión de asco y sacudió el cuerpo, imaginándose por unos instantes anteriores de cómo seria tener las manos de su tío sobre su cuerpo, especialmente sus pechos, claro que estuvo profundamente arrepentida de eso después.

**Xxxxxxx**

Se sacudió la lluvia de la chaqueta y el pelo, estremeciéndose levemente, cerro la puerta con cuidado tras de ella y parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la leve oscuridad de aquella fría casa.

-¿hola? –susurro, escucho la pata de Moody golpeando el pasillo que dirigía hacia la cocina.

-....existen ¿y ahora se supone que tenemos que confiar en que lo hacen? Se me hace demasiado irresponsable, Ojoloco –gruñía la voz de Remus por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, quiero informes… -dije, abriendo la puerta de la cocina, intentando no tropezar y armar soberano escándalo. -¿Por qué me sacaron del trabajo?

-Dumbledore acaba de perder la cabeza –dijo Sirius, meciéndose en su silla.

-Bueno, de eso no me sorprende, desde que estaba en la escuela lo he predecido –dijo ella con sorna -¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Quiere contratar una magia muy antigua…una leyenda –intervino Moody.

-¿leyenda? ¿Hay leyendas entre magos? –pregunto, se sentía curiosamente estupida.

-Ninjas.

La sala se quedo un momento en silencio, y después Tonks prorrumpió a carcajadas, se sujeto el estomago y siguió riéndose, quedándose sin aire.

-¿Qué es lo divertido?

-¿ninjas? ¿esto es en serio? Que rayos, prefiero irme a leer memorándum.

-alza los brazos Nymphadora –dijo Moody con tono duro y ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de obedecer su pelo, que era de un color chocolate, se lleno de tintes rojizos.

Paf.

Moody puso en sus brazos abiertos un bonche de carpetas que hizo que se encogiera un poco bajo el peso. Tonks frunció el entrecejo, y abrió la primera carpeta que rezaba.

_Hatake Kakashi, 29 __años, naturaleza del chakra: rayo._

Su ceno se hizo mas profundo y vio la fotografía que venia con lo que parecía un archivo personal, se quedo casi boquiabierta, en ella se veía un muchacho de no mas e veinte años, una negra mascara cubría la mitad de su rostro, su ojo izquierdo estaba atravesaba verticalmente por una cicatriz que se perdía en una especie de protector en su frente; el ojo era extrañamente de un color sangre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ninjas que Dumbledore califico como los mejores, ordenados del mejor al menos eficiente pero no por eso deja de ser bueno –le explico, Moody. Remus se apresuro a poner una silla detrás de ella por si acaso las piernas de ella fallaban.

-es por eso que era la discusión –dijo Sirius.

-¿p…p…pe…pero? –tartamudeó.

-necesitamos a toda la orden para escogerlos… Dumbledore ya se hizo cargo de hacer contacto con aquella época.

-¿Aquella época? –pregunto Tonks.

-¿acaso crees que sigan existiendo ninjas con técnicas de hace mas de mil años? No la verdad no. Ellos son leyenda por algo, se dice que no existieron ¿y quien difundió eso? Los mismísimos Samuráis.

_**Konoha, **__**País del Fuego, Residencia del Hokage, 2:15 p. m.**_

Tsunade bajo el pergamino con furia, Shizune intento no encogerse o hacer alguna especie de signo de miedo.

-quiero que llames al equipo Kakashi, sustituye a Sai con Sasuke.… ¡ahora! ¡Es de suma importancia! –le grito.

-¡H-hai! –respondió la chica y salio corriendo, aventando al pobre de Ton-Ton en un lado de la oficina.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_¡Pato cerdo, pato credo, con sus patas y su cola, deja estelas por donde sea, haya va el pato cerdo! (ojo, tonito de canción de spider-man)_

-¡Vamos Sasuke, no seas nena! ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes lograr después de haberte ido con Orochimaru? –le gritaba Naruto a Sasuke, que se acababa de levantar del suelo, jadeando ligeramente, Sakura río alegremente y Kakashi siguió con la nariz pegada al libro.

Sasuke soltó un rugido y se lanzo de nuevo hacia Naruto, con su katana en mano, Naruto lo pesco por la cintura y lo tiro al suelo, riéndose pacíficamente.

-baka –jadeo Sasuke ya sin poder levantarse.

-je, je…soy mejor que tu… ¡genial! –repuso haciendo un bailecito de victoria.

-¡solo me has ganado veinticinco veces! –le dijo, pegándole un golpe en las partes suaves del chico.

-Sasuke, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacer eso –le dijo Kakashi, levantando los ojos del libro, mientras Naruto caía al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor –Naruto te querrá pagar con la misma moneda… -se estremeció ligeramente.

-Cierto, Naruto se vengo con el mismo jutsu de mil años de dolor. –acordó Sakura y Sasuke hizo un gesto.

Escucharon algunos pasos apresurados y giraron la cabeza, vieron a Shizune corriendo rápidamente, sujetándose algo la yukata para evitar que se le resbalara o algo por el estilo.

-¡Kakashi-San! –Jadeo al llegar hacia ellos, se recargo en el hombro de Sasuke para recuperar el aliento –Hokage-Sama los solicita, se trata sobre el tratado de magias.

-¿tratado de magias? –pregunto Naruto, poniéndose al fin de pie.

-oh mi Dios… ¿en realidad eso existe? –pregunto Sakura.

-Odio cundo la ignorancia me vence…mph –resoplo Sasuke.

-Ustedes solo diríjanse con Hokage-Sama en estos momentos. –dijo ella, percatándose de que aferraba uno de los grandes bíceps de Sasuke.

-Enseguida lo haremos. –dijo Kakashi, guardando su libro y adoptando la expresión de líder que tanto volvía locas a la mayoría de las mujeres en Konoha.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Recuerden amigos ¡digan si al condón! ¡Y no a las drogas!_

Naruto trago saliva, algo confundido, Sakura y Sasuke parecían realmente decididos, Tsunade estaba de pie frente a ellos, cruzada de brazos.

-que…patético…ellos nunca nos han ayudado en ninguna de las guerras –dijo Naruto.

-de echo si lo han hecho –le dijo Kakashi –es por ellos que se han acabado.

-Algunos de nosotros ayudamos a combatir a ese tal Lord Voldemort -tercio Tsunade, la voz le sonó algo rara al pronunciar el nombre del mago oscuro por lo que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que aguantarse la risa. –desgraciadamente ese niño de un año apellido Potter nos gano.

-Es considerado el cuarto Hokage de aquel…extraño país –comento Kakashi.

-Gracias a Kami –dijo Tsunade –bueno, el punto es que…partiremos mañana

-oe, oe, Tsunade-nobachan… ¿iremos? –Dijo Naruto algo asombrado -¿vendrás con una misión? DATTEBAYO, DEBE DE SER MUY IMPORTANTE SI EL MISMO HOKAGE VIENE CON NOSOTROS –exclamo, dejando a todos aturdidos y claro, ocasionando que nuestra querida Hokage le diera un golpe que lo mando a volar mas de seis metros.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**oh por Dios…puedo continuarla, si os gustan, solo se que va a ver una de nuestras parejas favoritas (aunque claro que no creo que se haga ya que el es un maldito ególatra que le interesa mas…mejor me callo), una pareja rara entre un mago y un shinobi (no diré quien) bueno no será rara, será un extraño coqueteo para ahora si tener la pareja que J.K Rowling le puso. Jeje pero repito si quieren no la continuo…no se…me dieron de la chafa xD NO SE CREAN!**

**Bueno, mata ne, amigos otakus ii pottermaniacos.**

**ABRAZOS TALLA HAGRID!**

**Por cierto ,tambien esta publicada en potterfics YO NO HAGO PLAGIOS!**


	2. II

_**Disclaimers: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y Harry Potter me pertenecen, yo solo los tome para hacer mis locuras. Algunas personalidades **__**varían un poco, eso si es mío.**_

_**Aclaraciones, para cuando se junten las dos emm "series":**_

_Habatai tara modorenai to ito itte mezashita no wa aoi, aoi ano sora –__**hablando en japonés.**_

Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble, something wicked this way come _**–hablando en ingles.**_

_**Magia y Chakra: Dos fuerzas poderosas.**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_**12 Grimmalaud Place, Londres, 5:45 a.m**__**.**_

__-Se retrazan ¿que acaso no saben que lo mas importante en un mago es ser puntual? Se supone que hoy tenemos que ir a recoger a Harry y no estoy de humor como para aguantar despierta –gruño Tonos, sentada en una silla de la cocina.

-Oye, no sabemos cuanto tarde llegar desde haya, además ¿Tu cuando estas de humor, Nymphadora? –le dijo Moody, leyendo apaciblemente El Profeta.

-¡cuantas veces te he dicho que me llamo Tonks T-O-N-K-S! -le grito.

-Nym, shhh… -le dijo Lupin, tampoco sin separar la vista del periódico mágico. –me quiere doler la cabeza y no es conveniente que despiertes a la señora Black.

-es que...

-Siéntate. –Le ordeno Moody –de nada sirve que estés ansiosa, ya llegaran cuando les de su gana, que al fin y al cabo, ya lo confirmaron.

_**Castillo de Kikyo, Konohagakure No Sato, 7:00 a.m.**_

-pipirupirupipirupi… _**(Nótese que es Dokuro-Chan xD LA AMO!!) **_-tarareaba Sakura, meneando la cabeza. Hacia más de una hora que todo el equipo había llegado, de nuevo, faltaba Kakashi y, curiosamente, Tsunade.

-en serio que esto es tan cansado –suspiro Naruto –ahora mismo podríamos estar conociendo aquella Aldea.

-mph –coincido Sasuke.

-yo –el gran Hatake Kakashi hizo su aparición –vaya, pensé que seria el ultimo.

-¿¡Ahora por que se supone que llego tarde Sensei?! –le preguntaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-esto es inimaginable –continúo Naruto –llevamos…siete años como un equipo.

-Yo solo llevo tres años, que me conste –lo interrumpió Naruto.

-ya, ya…es solo que ayer fui a un bar cercano y tuve que enseñarle a una mujer lo que es el plac…

-¡NO NECESITAMOS OIR ESO, SENSEI! –grito Sakura, alzando su puño amenazadoramente.

-Sakura, no queremos que Hatake este inconsciente durante nuestro viaje, se supone que el es el único que, además de mi, sabe el idioma de Inglaterra –interrumpió Tsunade, llegando hasta el llegar al lugar de reunión.

- ¡podemos irnos ya? Llevo aquí desde las cuatro y media de la mañana. –dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie.

-Seguro, solo hace falta que llegue una jonin mas.

-¿Kurenai vendrá? –le pregunto Kakashi a la Hokage.

-¿Por qué siempre que escuchan jonin mujer, eligen a Kurenai? –pregunto una voz algo burlona y Kakashi cerro los ojos en una expresión exasperada.

-¡no! ¡Me niego rotundamente! –Grito Naruto, alzando la vista hacia el árbol del que provino la voz -¡no pienso ir a esta misión con esa vieja loca!

-¡a quien le dijiste vieja, imbecil! –le gritó Anko, sacando un kunai de su bolsillo.

-A Tsunade-Sama –dijo Naruto con sarcasmo, cosa de lo que después se arrepintió al volar como cinco metros y quedar completamente inconciente.

-¡vuelves a decirme vieja y te juro que te dejo aquí! –bramo la Hokage.

-etto…Tsunade-Shishou…de hecho, esta inconsciente –dijo Sakura quedamente.

-Échenselo al perro –dijo Anko, con una risita y bajo del árbol con una grácil pirueta.

-No es mala idea –murmuro Tsunade.

-Sakura, carga con el, seguramente cuando vengamos nos asesinara –dijo Sasuke y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, se inclino para tomarlo en brazos, Sasuke le ayudo.

Kakashi suspiro, y rebusco en su bolsillo para sacar su preciado libro, era obvio que tomaba esta misión algo aburrida, y sobre todo con la molesta de Anko en el equipo, no mejoraría para nada, no sabia que tenia esa chiquilla que simplemente lo irritaba, volvía a repetir, era la versión de Naruto en mujer.

-Muy bien, vámonos, tienen que tomar estos HASIaunque sea con un dedo, esto nos llevara directamente a Inglaterra –dijo la Hokage, tendiendo los palillos que de pronto tomaron un resplandor azul y se apresuraron a tomarlo.

De inmediato sintieron que algo los jalaba hacia delante, perdiendo total sentido de la orientación en un torbellino de sonidos y colores, adentrándose en algo prácticamente desconocido, incluso para el mas cualificado de los ANBU.

_**Grim**__**laud Place, Londres 7:30 a.m.**_

Tonks ronco levemente, estaba profundamente dormida, con la cara escondida entre sus brazos, imitando casi a un gato, Lupin la sacudió levemente, hacia menos de cinco minutos Moody se había rendido de haber esperado a los tan misteriosos "shinobi". Dumbledore también se estaba levantando de su silla, parecía profundamente decepcionado.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto, alzándose de pronto y arreglándose la ropa y limpiándose discretamente la comisura de la boca.

-Vámonos de aquí ¿te llevo a casa? –le pregunto Lupin.

-No, estoy bien…

-Nymphadora –dijo de repente la voz de Moody, voltendo a verla, aunque no la veía a ella, su ojo mágico miraba por algún punto arriba de su cabeza –muévete.

-¿Por qué?

-¡tu solo muévete! ¡Desvío de traslador! –exclamo y Remus la tiro de la mano.

Justo después de jalarla, la luz azul se hizo más visible, hasta que al fin se pudieron ver las siluetas de seis personas del aspecto mas extraño que pudieran a ver visto.

Cuando al fin desapareció aquel destello azul, pudieron admirar bien a esas leyendas. Tonks no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, eran tres hombres espectacularmente guapos, pero en especial un tipo de cabello negro y una camiseta blanca que dejaba al descubierto su bien trabajado pecho, el muchacho rubio venia inconsciente sobre el primero, el tercer hombre lucia un extraño cabello color gris (o era plateado?) desordenado por aquí y por haya, la mitad de su rostro estaba oculto por una mascara y el extraño protector que todos ellos utilizaban no dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo.

Tonks se sintió repentinamente celosa ante aquellas perfectas mujeres, una tenia el pelo rosa, casi como al que ella le gustaba, la otra unos enormes pechos que era imposible que existieran, y otra era definitivamente sexy con su larga gabardina y su especie de blusa de malla que, de seguro, si no tuviera la gabardina revelaría su perfecta anatomía superior.

-_Buenos días –_saludo la mujer de los grandes pechos –oh, disculpen –tenia un acento extraño, pero los magos hicieron lo posible por no burlarse –Soy Godaime Hokage, dirijo a todo el Konoha, en tanto están a mi disposición todos los shinobi de esa misma aldea.

-Mucho gusto, mi lady –dijo el Profesor Dumbledore, ajustándose algo la tunica "_pobre viejo, esa es una yukata muy rara" _pensó Anko, viendo escrutadoramente la tunica color morado del anciano director –Soy Albus Dumbledore, Director de el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, soy el fundador de la Orden del Fénix, de la cual, podéis observar varios miembros aquí como, Nymphadora Tonks –la señalo –Remus Lupin y Alastor Moody, claro que faltan miembros, pero algunos no llegan aun y otros, como el anfitrión de esta casa, siguen dormidos.

-Bueno, al parecer uno de los nuestro también se quedo dormido –dijo Tsunade, fulminado con la mirada a Kakashi, que levanto una mano en señal de saludo –bueno, ellos son mi equipo, ordenados por rango, Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

-yo –dijo Kakashi.

-_Ohayo… -_dijo Sakura, haciendo una pequeña reverencia –_por favor, disculpen a Naruto, es solo que…_

_-tuvo un ligero accidente –_termino Sasuke, dejando a Naruto en una silla

-Bueno, no entendí nada de lo que dijeron –se río Tonks, sin poderle quitar la vista a Sasuke, al darse cuenta de eso, sacudió la cabeza y miro al profesor –tengo que irme, el ministro quería verme. –se disculpo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a los nuevos integrantes de la Orden.

-Mis queridos amigos, si gustan, pueden descansar de su largo viaje y no vemos aquí para ver todos los asuntos de los que podrán ocuparse –dijo Dumbledore y los demás asintieron, al fin Naruto empezó a despertar.

.

.

.

**12:00 ****P.m. Cocina de Grimmaladu Place.**

-Vaya, esta gente si que es rara –dijo Anko, estaban todos los shinobis sentados en la mesa, tratando sus propios planes, no habían visto a nadie mas de la Orden en ese día -¿vieron a ese viejo? Por alguna razón pensé que seria un viejo pervertido.

-Anko –dijo severamente Tsunade –es uno de los magos mas respetados de todo este mundo.

-¿y? Kakashi es un gran shinobi y todo mundo sabe que es un maldito pervertido –comento.

-y sin olvidar a Jiraiya-Sama -intervino Naruto.

-tienen razón –coincido, suspirando –bien, no me importa cual vaya a ser la misión que nos asignen, tenemos que ser igual que siempre. No por algo justamente estos magos hicieron el tratado justamente con los de Konoha.

-¿Cómo se que piensa que será la misión? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Infiltración es lo mas seguro –respondió.

-bueno, somos buenos en eso ¿ne? –Tercio Naruto –solo va a ser algo "poom" y "kaboom" y vamos a tener esta misión con éxito'ttebayo.

-No creo que sea justamente eso –dijo Sasuke, hablando por primera vez –en el informe decía que este mago es casi tan malvado y poderoso como Orochimaru o el mismísimo Pain.

-Bueno, Sasuke-Kun, necesitaban a alguien para hacer alguna referencia ¿no? –dijo Sakura, sonriendo con nerviosismo –creo que lo esencial seria que viéramos los jutsus o poderes de estas personas.

-Si, así sabremos cuales son sus debilidades –dijo Kakashi, asintiendo levemente, hizo como que se quitaba una lagrima del ojo –me sorprende todo lo que mi equipo a avanzado.

-ugh, Sensei –gruñeron los tres y Anko y Tsunade soltaron una sonora carcajada.

**5:00 ****P.m., Vestíbulo.**

Anko empezó a subir las escaleras, estaba tan aburrida que empezó a investigar todas las habitaciones, la puerta de calle se abrió y entro la bruja de pelo morado que había visto al llegar. Parecía no querer hacer nada de ruido, hasta que…

PATAPUM.

-¡Oh no de nuevo!

-¡Nymphadora!

-LARGENSE AHORA DE MI CASA, MALDITOS SANGRE SUCIA, NO VULEVAN A PISARLA CON SUS SUCIOS PIES DE TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE –bramo una voz y Anko corrió escaleras abajo, intentando ayudar de alguna manera.

-¡Ey, tu, chica que no recuerdo su nombre pero que parece actriz porno! ¡Ayúdame! –gimoteo Tonks, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, todo el vestíbulo era un soberano escándalo que no tardo en hacer que la cabeza de Anko diera vueltas.

-_que rayos es todo esto –_Exclamo Anko, tendiéndole una mano, vio un hombre salir de una puerta a su izquierda y que se iba directamente hacia un enorme retrato, del cual parecían venir los gritos.

-¡ayúdame, Nym! –exigió el hombre.

Las dos corrieron a ayudar a ese extraño hombre, vio que Tonks tiraba del extremo de una cortina así que ella hizo otro tanto, estaban algo pesadas, como si se resignaran en cerrar, así que acumulo el chakra que pudo en sus manos y tiro de ellas, de inmediato se cerraron, Tonks salio corriendo por todo el pasillo, lanzando una especie de rayo a todos los retratos que había en el pasillo.

-ufff...… -jadeo el hombre y al fin Anko pudo admirarle –supongo que tu eres una de las extranjeras ¿no?

-S-si… -tartamudeo, aquel hombre era verdaderamente atractivo con su pelo negro largo, vestía un sencillo traje negro, era aparentemente de unos treinta y tantos, pero los ojos de el fue lo que mas le llamo la atención, eran de un color gris…pero no solo era el color, tenían algo mágico en si –Mitarashi Anko.

-A, hola Mitarashi.

-Me llamo Anko –dijo ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa –mi apeido es Mitarashi.

-vaya, vaya, ustedes si que tienen un lío con los nombres, Soy Sirius. –contesto el muchacho (es correcto llamarlo muchacho) –es una interesante ropa la que tu traes, eh ¿acaso todas en tu país son así? –era evidente que era un fanático de las mujeres.

-No, algunas si son mas discretas, pero como soy una especial Jonin…tengo que lucir sexy para que los enemigos se distraigan –respondió ella, con una picara sonrisa y cerrando un poco su gabardina.

-Este… ¿lo mejor seria que me alejara? –pregunto el, en tono de broma y se aparto unos cuantos centímetros de ella –pero, eso es interesante, cuando yo iba al colegio no había mujeres así.

-Eso es por que no eres shinobi. –dijo ella.

-¡AHHH!!! HERMAIONE, QUITA ESAS MALDITAS ARANIAS!

-Tengo que irme –dijo Sirius rápidamente y se perdió escaleras arriba.

**9:30 ****P.m.**

-muy bien, creo que a la mayoría ya se les ha sido informada esta situación –decía Dumbledore en plena reunión, los shinobis se mantenían en un rincón, algo alejados, dejando que Tsunade les tradujera todo. –las personas que están atrás de vosotros serán las encargadas de vigilar nuestra querida Hogwarts, es conveniente que solo los mas jóvenes se integren como estudiantes, por lo que es importante que Ron, Hermione y, especialmente, Harry deben de saber lo que son.

-¿pero esta bien que confiemos esto a unos niños? –inquirió Snape, haciendo que la Hokage frunciera el entrecejo.

-Confío plenamente en que podrán con ello, Hogwarts no esta realmente en peligro, es solo precaución. –dijo el Director con una amable sonrisa.

-Pero no sabe nada sobre sus habilidades o si de verdad se puede confiar en ellos –insistió el pelo grasiento, haciendo que Tsunade saliera de la oscuridad a Snape se le desorbitaron algo los ojos al verla.

-¿Puedo decir algo, Dumbledore-Sama? –pregunto en un tono dulce.

-_esa es nuestra Hokage –_dijo Naruto por lo bajo, chocando puños con Sasuke, ambos sonrieron por lo bajo.

-Claro, mi querida señora –respondió el profesor.

-¡Escucha tu papafrita grasienta! ¿Acaso crees que es justo que empieces a criticar a tus aliados? Lo que tu nos estas dando a entender es que no eres completamente de fiar –le grito, poniéndose las manos en la cintura y enderezando la espalda, haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran. –y ahora ¿quieres saber de lo que somos capaces?

-_Oh no…todos menos yo, todos menos yo…rayos…voy a asustar a esa agradable jovencita de cabello morado _–dijo Kakashi por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos.

_-Sensei, __podría hacer el favor de callarse. Oiga ¿ya esta intentando impresionar a las jóvenes de aquí? _–pregunto Sakura, amenazándolo con el puno _-¿Qué clase de persona es usted?_

_-Óyeme, óyeme, Sasuke a estado haciendo lo mismo _-se defendió_ –pero, solo ahí una mujer aquí. No me imagino cuando lleguemos a ese tal colegio._

_-SENSEI. _

_-¿quisieran dejar de discutir y venir hacia acá? –_intervino la Hokage, pescando a Kakashi del cuello los de la orden se hicieron ligeramente hacia atrás _–ya se que no debo de ponerlos a ustedes dos juntos._

-¿quiere llegar al punto, Lady Tsunade? –dijo Snape, no sin cierto cinismo -¿o es que acaso que peleen entre ustedes es el gran poder que logran?

-_okei, hasta aquí llegamos –_dijo Kakashi, alejándose lo mas que pudo de la mesa y las personas_ -¡chidori!_

Todos los miembros de la orden se hicieron hacia atrás al ver la brillante luz que lleno la habitación, Kakashi sostuvo el Chidori frente a su cara, mirando a Snape con una mirada que intimidaba y que a Tonks derretía, no pensaba que existiera un hombre mas sexy como aquel.

-¿Qué magia es esa? –pregunto Kingsley.

_-Nuestra propia magia –dijo Kakashi._

-¿quieres mas o te guiso un huevo? –Pregunto Anko, acercándose a Kakashi, que ya había retirado su chidori -_¡Jutsu ataque de serpientes! _–Exclamo y encarcelo a Snape, que palideció mas de lo que ya estaba –mira, nosotros seis somos capases de hacerte demasiadas cosas, créelo, deja de dudar de nosotros.

Empujo a Snape quien cayo de su silla y algunos tragó saliva con miedo, Anko formulo una sonrisita autosuficiente y se fijo en la mirada encendida que Sirius le dirigió.

_-Ahora comprendo lo que decías, Kakashi, no puedo creer que Konoha tenga tales shinobis. _–dijo Tsunade, haciendo un gesto teatral.

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.....................................**_

_**OMG *signo de las Divinas* no puedo creer todo lo que **__**escribí de este capitulo O.O empeze a escribir a las tres de la tarde y ahora son justamente las 8:26 de la noche…valgame de verdad que tengo hambre.**_

_**Bueno espero que este os haya gustado, no tiene mucho chiste pero no sabia que escribir xD y al final quedo esto. ¿ya van sabiendo quien va con quien?**_

_**Jeje espero que no, no es esa persona, tuturu…**_

_**Jeje nos vemos en la proxima!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Ushi-Marie-Chan**_

_**¡ABRAZOS TALLA HAGRID!**_


	3. III

_**Disclaimers: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y Harry Potter me pertenecen, yo solo los tome para hacer mis locuras. Algunas personalidades **__**varían un poco, eso si es mío.**_

_**Aclaraciones, para cuando se junten las dos emm "series":**_

_Habatai tara modorenai to ito itte mezashita no wa aoi, aoi ano sora –__**hablando en japonés.**_

Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble, something wicked this way come _**–hablando en ingles.**_

_**Magia y Chakra: Dos fuerzas poderosas.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

_**I solemnly swear that I am up no**__** good. (HPPA page 192 en ingles)**_

**8:00 p.m. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**

En el antiguo colegio se percibía cierto ambiente de tensión hacia las nuevas personas que habían en el gran comedor, casi todos los alumnos estiraban el cuello para alcanzar a distinguir algo de aquellos extraños que estaban recargados en la pared detrás de la mesa de profesores.

En fin, los murmullos no cesaron, hasta que el anciano director se puso de pie y junto con el se acercaron tres mujeres realmente hermosas, algunos alumnos tuvieron que aguantarse la risa al ver los enormes pechos de nuestra querida Hokage, el director carraspeo y formulo una calida sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que ahora si es momento de darles una agradable noticia. Como ustedes lo habrán notado, hay varios alumnos extranjeros que están situados en la parte de atrás, muy bien, ellos son una especie de magos orientales que desean unirse a nuestro querido colegio. Estarán con nosotros por algunas semanas al igual que su madre la señora Hokage Tsunade. –ella frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, entre todas esas ideas la que menos le gusto fue la que seria su madre, pero, al fin y al cabo esa era la mas convincente –la señorita Tonks, auror cualificado, será la encargada de traducir y su seguridad así que por favor quiero que os brinden un fuerte aplauso y como siempre, toda la calidez de nuestro colegio.

El director volvió a sonreír con calidez y uno que otro alumnos dieron unos apenas audibles aplausos y Sasuke no pudo evitar bufar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor se armaba un ligero revuelo entre los amigos de Harry Potter que estaban al pendiente de la Orden del Fénix y no se tragaban que fueran alumnos del extranjero.

-Pero es que me parece imposible, ¿recuerdas aquella cena en la que se escucho un estruendo en la cocina y luego el sonido como de un rayo? –Decía Ron entusiasmado –y parte la chica que siempre anda desnuda ¿Dónde esta? ¿Y el señor raro del pelo blanco?

-Ron, los que tenemos conocimiento de la Orden, saben que Dumbledore estaba reclutando a magos de otros países, así que, probablemente, estén aquí para brindar protección extra al castillo –le dijo Hermione con toda seriedad.

-Pero yo jamás les he visto varita alguna –tercio Harry –a ninguno, ni siquiera a los mayores…y además se quedan viendo con extrañeza a las varitas de los demás.

-Pues entonces por que no mejor averiguamos que clase de magia tienen y nos dedicamos a disfrutar del paisaje –dijo Ginny con un suspiro, viendo de arriba abajo a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Sigo opinando que ese tal Hatake Kakashi esta mejor que los jóvenes –dijo Hermione y Ron y Harry se miraron mutuamente con algo de celos.

.

.

.

-Sigo preguntándome… ¿Dónde rayos vamos a dormir? –Menciono Naruto cuando el bullicio del gran comedor volvió a subir y ellos acababan de comer –nadie ha mencionado eso…

-bueno…Dumbledore-Sama tiene una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes… ahora sabrán de lo que realmente están hechos –les dijo Hokage-Sama y después le hizo una seña a Dumbledore quien se puso de pie, haciendo un silencio inmediato.

-bueno, mis queridos muchachos, como todos saben cada alumno que planea estudiar en este colegio tiene que permanecer a alguna de nuestras casas. Para nuestros queridos invitados, existen cuatro casas en este colegio, Gryffindor _**donde habitan los valientes, su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor; **_Hufflepuff, _**donde son justos y leales esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen al trabajo pesado; **_Revenclaw _**si tienen una mente dispuesta por que los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontraran allí a sus semejantes **_y por ultimo esta Slytherin _**donde tal vez hagas tus verdaderos amigos. Esta gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines (*).**_

__El colegio prorrumpió en aplausos, y los tres shinobis se miraron mutuamente con algo de confusión…ellos estaban en cualquiera de esas cuatro categorías, entonces Dumbledore tomo a Naruto por sorpresa y lo arrastro hacia un taburete que había aparecido por arte de magia, literalmente, en medio de la tarima en la que se encontraban.

-_etto... ¿esto dolerá? Por que en realidad no quiero que duela…no soy bueno soportando el dolor… -_dijo el con algo de nerviosismo.

-Es increíble que eso funcione con ellos –murmuro Hermione –pero ese niño de verdad que no…no se…

-shh… mejor calla Hermione y ruégale para que ninguno de ellos quede en Slytherin…

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –grito el sombrero seleccionador tan alto que asusto a tal grado a Naruto que casi se le cae el sombrero.

-¿_El baka de Naruto entro en donde habitan los valientes? ¿De cuando acá ese dobe es valiente? –_dijo Sasuke con una nota de escepticismo en la voz.

-_Créelo el es mas valiente que tu, Sasuke-Kun –_le dijo Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo viendo como le hacían señas a ella y Naruto se dirigía con paso inseguro a la mesa de Gryffindor –_el daría su vida por protegerte a ti._

-Creo que ella va ir a dar a Revenclaw –dijo Ron, saludando a Naruto con una mano –tiene pinta de ser inteligente.

-¿Por qué es la mujer y tiene por amigos a dos hombres de apariencia idiota? –menciono Hermione, mirando a Ron y Harry con una ligera sonrisita.

-¿Qué nosotros tenemos apariencia de idiota? –Pregunto Ron, alzando un poco la voz –cua…

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! –grito el sombrero y Sakura se levanto muy sonriente, mientras que la mesa respectiva armaba algo de jaleo.

-_Bueno, no esta tan mal ¿ne Sasuke-Kun? Al menos soy perseverante –_le dijo Sakura con maldad cuando paso a su lado y le rozó ligeramente el estomago con la mano.

-Muy bien, ahora nuestro ultimo invitado ser asignado a su casa, pero una cosa que decirle, chicas, si este apuesto muchacho –varias emitieron un ligero suspiro –queda en su casa, va a quedar estrictamente prohibida la entrada a los dormitorios de los hombres, lo mismo digo para Gryffindor y los de Hufflepuff –les dijo Dumbledore con una calida sonrisa.

-¡pero nosotras queremos a la madre de ellos! –grito Fred Weasley lo suficientemente alto para que solo su mesa lo escuchara.

Sasuke se sentó en el taburete y apenas y el sobrero le rozó la cabeza cuando con una fuerte grito anuncio "¡Slytherin!", el colegio entero se quedo en silencio, no auguraba nada bueno que el perteneciera a la mas odiada de las casas.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron el uno a otro desde sus mesas, pensando que ese sombrero si tenia algo de razón, pero no por eso significaba que el volviera a las andadas.

Dumbledore continúo con su amable sonrisa y le hizo señas a Sasuke para que pasara a su mesa, donde varias chicas no pudieron evitar empezar a hacer jaleo.

-Bien y como se que la mayoría están cansados y solo piensan en irse a la cama…continuaremos con nuestra presentación.

Y así cada uno en su casa se dispusieron a oír lo que el director tenia que decirles, hasta que una vieja con cara de sapo de nombre Dolores Umbridge lo interrumpió y le lanzo una mirada de profundo desden a Tsunade-Sama antes de iniciar con un largo discurso, por cierto, muy aburrido.

_**That's all folks!**_

_**¡Eso es todo amigos!**_

_**Je si yo se que me tarde y pido disculpas por eso, pero aquí esta este pequeño capitulo como consuelo, intentare escribir algo mas en las demasiadas largas vacaciones que tengo (25 DE ENERO, ENTRO HASTA EL 25 DE ENERO, CREO QUE MORIRÉ!) y ahora si espero terminar todas estas historias que tengo, para comenzar a trabajar en mi adorado libro, que espero que sea publicado (no es justo que una de mis amigas se mofe de mi a cada instante por eso y por que yo solo me dedico a escribir ff) bueno, sin nada mas que decirle por el momento, salvo que NONA12 ENVÍAME UN MENSAJE PRIVADO O VE A MI PROFILE Y TU AGRÉGAME YA QUE TU MSN NO SALIO! **_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**^^ . Akkiotakugirl-Sensei . ^^ **_

_**Travesura **__**realized**_

_**Mischief managed! () page 194 same book)**_

_***Palabras originales de **__**el libro en castellano Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (que en realidad debería de ser La piedra del hechicero)**_


	4. Aviso

_**Una sincera disculpa a todos mis lectores!!!**_

Lamento mucho decir que mi computadora esta afrontando varios problemas muy graves y por lo unico que puedo hacer es conectarme, pero no pudo ingresar a mi cuenta, por lo que ha de haber un pequeño receso para subir los capítulos, ya están listos y prometo subirlos todos de un jalon.

También vienen dos nuevas historias de KakaAnko y también se me ocurrió un one-shot lemon de Vampire Knight (_si no han visto esa serie es mejor que la vean yo no podía despegarme de la computadora en los últimos capítulos de la primera y segunda temporada!!! Miner.-. Aparte Zero le esta quitando el puesto a Hatsuharu, Shigure, Kakashi, Kankuro. Ash, no le hagan caso a esta loca… .-.) _

Bueno, espero que a todos los Senseis les vaya muy bien en este 2010 (también yo lo espero ya que en este año se dan a conocer los resultados del Quijote O.O) un saludo especial a todos mis lectores, todos los que me dejan reviews y los que siquiera de alguna vez en cuando leen mis historias.

Los quiero mucho, nunca lo olviden y ahora vuelvo a repetir GOMEN NE, SUMIMASEEEEE, GOMEN NASAI, SUMIMASE, SUMIMASE, SUMIMASE *reverencia pronunciada con cada palabra*

Mata ne!!

Esta fue…

_**Akkiotakugirl-Sensei**_


	5. IV

_**Disclaimers: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y Harry Potter me pertenecen, yo solo los tome para hacer mis locuras. Algunas personalidades **__**varían un poco, eso si es mío.**_

_**Aclaraciones, para cuando se junten las dos emm "series":**_

_Habatai tara modorenai to ito itte mezashita no wa aoi, aoi ano sora –__**hablando en japonés.**_

Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble, something wicked this way come _**–hablando en ingles.**_

_***creo que este capitulo se puso un poquito pesado…xD se salio lo pervertido (o pelado, depende de como lo quieran ver)**_

_**Magia y Chakra: Dos fuerzas poderosas.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

**Juro ****Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones no son Buenas**

**12:43 a.m Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y ****Hechicería, piso siete**

Se recargo en una de las paredes de el pasillo en el que le había tocado vigilar, pasaban mas de media noche y aun le faltaban mas de dos horas, aunque no sabia que era peor, estar en Hogwarts o en el Departamento de Misterios, en cualquiera de los dos lados estaba completamente solo, solo que en el Departamento de Misterios no tenia aquella vista.

Hatake Kakashi estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, en el otro extremo del pasillo, de espaldas a ella, por lo que Tonks no podía admirar nada mas que su espalda y trasero, aunque no estaba muy desagradecida por la parte que le tocaba ver.

Kakashi sentía los ojos de aquella agradable jovencita en su espalda, por lo que decidió girarse y comenzar a entablar una conversación con ella, después de todo, no perdía nada en conquistar a una de las magas ¿o brujas? ¿Cómo se decía?

-Es una noche interesante ¿no? –Le dijo y Tonks se puso muy roja –hay noches igual de tranquilas que esta en mi aldea.

-Bueno, pero supongo que en tu ¿aldea? Bueno, que en tu aldea estés al aire libre, disfrutando de un paisaje, o que se yo –logro decirle ella.

-pero es mejor estar disfrutando de la buena compañía de una dama –le dijo Kakashi, ocasionando que de nuevo se sonrojara a tal punto que su pelo se lleno de nuevo de tintes rojizos. -¿no lo crees?

-Bueno, no creo que pueda contestar a su pregunta ya que usted no es…bueno, precisamente una dama –le dijo Tonks, intentado recuperar el control de aquella situación.-o que yo sepa, por lo menos –compuso una enorme sonrisa, a pesar de que todavía estaba muy sonrojada.

-Creo que no, no… -dijo Kakashi, sonriendo –a menos que se me haya caído la pieza sobrante –añadió, intentando parecer asustado y Tonks soltó una carcajada. –es agradable platicar con usted…ammm…creo que no recuerdo su nombre.

-'Dora Tonks –le dijo ella con una sonrisita y bajando la mirada, Kakashi se sentía totalmente anonadado con ella, era una persona tímida pero a la vez demasiado divertida, muy bella para variar y el exuberante color rosa chicle la hacia verse aun mas interesante –pero mejor solo llámame Tonks, digamos que 'Dora solo me llaman mis padres y… -se estremeció levemente.

-Dora es un lindo nombre, no como el mío, puff –le dijo Kakashi, recargándose despreocupadamente en una de las paredes.

-ese es un nombre corto…mi verdadero nombre –torció un poco los ojos –es… Nymphadora. –Kakashi guardo silencio y tras una pequeña mirada mutua se soltaron riendo -¡lo se! ¡Lo se! Es estupido…ni siquiera se que significa…solo se que viene de Nympha…que es una diosa muggle de no se que fregados.

-Bueno, al menos su nombre es una diosa… el mío significa espantapájaros. –le dijo Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. –o eso creo, muchas personas les ponen un peor nombre a sus hijos.

-¿Ah si? Mencióname uno… -le dijo ella, acercándose más a Kakashi.

-Bueno, hubo una vez un cliente que se llamaba Kogan… -dijo Kakashi, acariciándose la barbilla pensativo –es el nombre mas feo que se me ocurre –Tonks frunció el entrecejo –significa…ammm…testiculo… -los dos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, Tonks? –pregunto una voz desde el final del pasillo. Tonks palideció de golpe y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –se supone que deben de estar vigilando, sus risas se escuchan hasta el otro piso.

-Remus…este…bueno, pero lógicamente que nada ha pasado por aquí, creo que el séptimo piso no importa mucho –dijo Tonks atolondradamente –además fueron unas simples bromas…y sabes que…ammm Kakashi y yo somos buenos en lo que hacemos.

-Lo se de Kakashi, de ti… -le dijo Remus, caminando hacia ella, quien lo miro entre indignada y con furia –confió en ti, pero no se cuan en serio te tomas tu trabajo, y no estoy siendo…malo contigo, simplemente te digo la verdad.

-Pero Remus… ¿Cómo demonios no voy a ser buena en lo que hago si es lo que he deseado durante toda mi maldita vida? –le respondió ella, con la voz temblorosa causa de la furia.

-Bien, creo que esto no me incumbe a mí…por lo que regresare en un rato, necesito ver a mi equipo. –intervino Kakashi, sintiéndose prontamente incomodo en donde estaba. –nos vemos al rato, Tonks.

**2:00 a. m. ****Vestíbulo Principal de Hogwarts**

-No entiendo por que tenemos que vernos…a-a-aquí –bostezo Naruto –son las dos de la mañana y quien sabe que horas serán en la aldea…'

-Las que sean, baka, las que sean –le dijo Sasuke, intentando despertarse un poco, pero pasando desapercibido.

-hummm…Sasuke…be-sa-me –murmuro Sakura, que estaba dormida, sentada en el suelo, recargada en una armadura.

-umm…Sakura…despierta… -le dijo Sasuke, luciendo algo abochornado. Naruto la miro con un ligero enojo.

-¿Qué yo que? –Murmuro ella, abriendo los ojos lentamente -¡Sasuke-Kun!

-Despierta, Kakashi no tardara mucho en venir.

-conociendo a Kakashi-Sensei nos tendrá aquí hasta el amanecer –dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando enojado a sus otros compañeros.

-Tienes razón, Naruto… -concordó Sasuke y Sakura se volvió a acurrucar.

-no te me acomodes tanto, Sakura, tenemos cosas que discutir –dijo una voz a sus espaldas y esta pego un brinco –bien, muchachos, desde este entonces su misión empieza, bueno, nuestra misión. –les dijo Kakashi seriamente.

-¿a que horas llego? –pregunto Sakura, todavía algo asustada.

-Kakashi-Sensei ¿puede volvernos a explicar la misión? –le pregunto Sasuke.

-Es muy fácil, simplemente tienen que encontrar a la persona infiltrada como infiltrados ¿vaya redundancia, eh? Creo que yo ya tengo alguien sospechoso…

-¿Quién, Kakashi-Sensei? –pregunto Sakura.

-Supongo que ese tal Severus Snape –propuso Naruto -¿no, Kakashi-Sensei?

-no…se llama Remus Lupin, supongo que un miembro de la orden no puede ser tan malo con otro miembro de la orden, son compañeros…

-pero tan solo ve como me llevo yo contigo, Hatake –dijo la voz de Anko y ahora los tres alumnos pegaron un respingo, Anko se acercaba por las escaleras con paso sexy. –somos compañeros y me importa un soberano pepino.

-pues si, pero digamos que tu nunca me has visto como un compañero tuyo –dijo Kakashi, cruzándose de brazos.

-ow, no digas eso, Hatake –le dijo ella, abrazándose de su cuello y casi haciéndole una llave –hemos estado juntos desde que tengo uso de memoria.

-Y desde que tienes uso de memoria me has maltratado, suéltame –le dijo Kakashi, liberándose con un fácil movimiento –dame informes.

-¿de la misión? ¡Acaba de empezar! –Se extraño Anko y Naruto tuvo que aguantarse la risa –solo se que me mandaron a vigilar un pasillo totalmente olvidado, acompañada solo por mi alma y una cosa pervertida que me veía sin parar y me parloteaba en ingles.

-Anko, eres una jonin, ya debes de tener un plan ¿cierto? –Le dijo Kakashi, evitando poner los ojos en blanco – ¿con quien te quedaras? ¿En donde? Ese tipo de cosas es de la que debes de dar informes.

-ya, ya, pues ya… ¡oh gran líder! –le respondió ella, haciendo un pucherito –se supone que soy la dama de compañía de Tsunade-Sama, por lo que tengo que dormir con ella en una habitación rara en el séptimo piso.

-¿estabas en el séptimo piso? –inquirió Kakashi, parecía asustado.

-Si, Hatake, escuche como te querías ligar a la bruja esa -le dijo Anko, estremeciéndose ligeramente. –tu en serio que no das un paso sin huara chaso ¿verdad?

-Creo que eso no te incumbe, Anko. –le espeto y todos sus alumnos se pusieron nerviosos puesto que nunca habían visto a su Sensei ponerse tan serio con una mujer –ahora, necesito que se pongan de verdad serios con esta misión, con el hecho de que sean de otra aldea, otro país, otra época, implica que esto es mucho mas importante que atender una misión de rango Hokage.

-Si, Kakashi-Sensei –dijeron todos sus alumnos al unísono, pero en cambio Anko no contesto.

-¿Anko? –le pregunto, alzando una ceja, ella estaba de espaldas.

-No me vuelvas… -le dijo lentamente, después se aclaro la garganta y se giro hacia el con una sonrisa malévola –claro que lo entendí… "oh poderoso ANBU" y te daré un consejo, "gran ninja que copia" =se acerco a el y le puso las manos en el pecho –sabes perfectamente que no me gusta…que me hablen así…ENTONCES NO LO VUELVAS A REPETIR… -le grito y lo empujo para después salir corriendo, dejando a todos algo pasmados.

X

X

X

**8:00 am Dormitorio****s de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts**

-creo que deberíamos de despertar al chico nuevo… ¿no creen? –dijo Ron en voz baja, observando como Naruto babeaba convincentemente toda su almohada –aunque… ¿creen que nos entenderá?

-¿Por qué anoche salió tan tarde y llego mucho mas tarde? –inquirió Neville, lleno de curiosidad.

-Supongo que solo el lo sabe… -suspiro Harry y se acerco a moverlo, pero este dio un grito tan brusco que retrocedieron de golpe –creo que será su problema si no sabe a que horas empiezan las clases ¿no?

Los demás asintieron y apenas Harry y Ron se habían dado la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando alguien más entro de golpe y casi los aventó hacia otro lado, eran Sasuke y Sakura.

-¡_Despierta, tu, Naruto Baka! –_Le grito Sasuke _–Kakashi-Sensei y Hokage-Sama quieren vernos en el despacho del director ahora mismo._

_ -huuummm...Sakura…._

_ -CALLATE NARUTO BAKA Y VEN CON NOSOTROS RAPIDO –_bramo Sakura, tirándolo de la cama de golpe y todos los demás chicos se apiñaron en un rincón, totalmente asustados _-¡y ustedes que me ven, bola de _ _niñatos!_

_ -Sakura, relájate, por favor… -_le dijo Sasuke, tomándola por un brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, dejando a Naruto completamente desorientado –_esto es serio, Naruto, mejor date prisa, Hokage-Sama y Dumbledore-Sama se veían preocupados._

**8:30 a. m. Oficina de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Castillo de Hogwarts**

-_vamos, vamos…lleguen rápido, lleguen rápido_… -murmuraba la Hokage, caminando de un lado a otro.

-la paciencia es una gran cualidad, mi querida Lady Tsunade –le dijo Snape con su frio aire de siempre –no veo la prisa del asunto.

-Pues entonces debería de usted decirme cuando debo de entrar en pánico –le dijo la Hokage en un gruñido -¿no cree usted que si estamos de invitados y cuentan con todos nosotros para lograr algo deberíamos de cumplir con todos nuestros deberes?

-ciertamente, pero con los jóvenes hay que tener paciencia –le dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro que lo se…claro que lo se –dijo Tsunade-Sama, masajeándose ligeramente las sienes.

-Sabe, Lady Tsunade, usted me recuerda a una persona…bueno claro que no físicamente, ya que ella era pelirroja y sus ojos eran impresionantes, pero su manera de ser…me deja un recuerdo de mi querida Lily Evans –le dijo Snape, mirándola fijamente.

-yo no he conocido a ninguna mujer que sea igual de agresiva o fuerte que yo, bueno Sakura es una parte de mi… -le dijo Tsunade con una amplia sonrisa.

-Creo que no me entiende, Lady Tsunade…estoy casi seguro de que usted defendiera hasta la muerte a las personas a las que ama –le dijo Snape, mirando fijamente a las orbes color miel, las cuales en un instante reflejaron tristeza.

-_ya estamos aquí, Hokage-Sama _–dijo Sakura con voz enfadada, entrando por la puerta (**entonces por donde mas xD) **–_lamentamos la tardanza, pero… -_le dirigió una mirada asesina a Naruto quien se escondió levemente detrás de Sasuke y este bufo –_bueno ¿para que nos solicitaba?_

-_Alguien dejo una…nota en el escritorio de el Profesor Snape_. –les dijo ella.

-¿y que dice la nota? –pregunto Kakashi, sobresaltando a Naruto.

-Bueno, nada mas que… -tomo el pedazo de papel y lo leyó en voz alta -:_"A pesar de que pidieran refuerzos, el Señor Tenebroso jamás se rendirá, y mucho menos ahora que es mas poderosos que antes ¿ustedes trajeron nueva magia? Nosotros también."_

_-¿Quién lo firmo? –_pregunto Sasuke.

_-Alguien con las __iníciales U.M y L.M –_les dijo la Hokage, enseñándoles la nota, esta estaba escrita en ingles y japonés, por lo que todos los shinobis se pusieron algo tensos.

-Creo que ya lo descubrieron ¿verdad? –les dijo Dumbledore y todos asintieron levemente.

-¿_Uchiha Madara_? –pregunto Sasuke, tomando el mango de su katana en una especie de reflejo.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo ellos se enteraron? –pregunto Snape despectivamente.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, Snape? –pregunto Kakashi, mirándolo con algo de recelo.

-Bueno, no había habido actividad alguna de este "presunto infiltrado mortifago" hasta que llegaron ustedes…

-no debemos de sacar ninguna conclusión apresurada –les dijo Dumbledore pacíficamente –al igual que no debemos de suponer las cosas incorrectas. Si esta nota llego escrita en japonés también esta la posibilidad de que el infiltrado sepa que ustedes están aquí y por eso lo puso así.

-Eso seria una muy buena hipótesis, pero, ¿Qué no ve los signos? Si alguien de otro país pudiera escribir esto lo escribirá en katakana o hiragana, sin embargo esto es kanji, solo alguien japonés lo sabría escribir con tal precisión. –comento Kakashi, dejando al descubierto su Sharingan y viendo la hoja con detenimiento.

-¡_Kakashi-Sensei, acabo de tener una gran idea'ttebayo! –_Exclamo Naruto, después de quedarse un momento pensativo –_ustedes pueden ver el flujo de Chakra de las personas ¿ne? Entonces por que no simplemente hacen una "exploración" a todo miembro de este castillo y "kaboom" lo tenemos todo listo 'ttebayo._

_-eso seria una muy buena idea, Naruto. _–accedió Sasuke, rascándose distraídamente la barbilla _–vaya a mi nunca se me habría ocurrido, humph. _–Naruto comenzó a hacer de nuevo su bailecito de victoria.

_-¿Pero no ven la falla? -_les pregunto Sakura _–obviamente que no pueden hacer eso ya que no estamos seguros de que clase de enemigo es –_Naruto dejo de bailar al instante.

-pero nada perdemos en intentarlo –comento la Hokage.

-¿hacer que? –tercio Snape todo confundido.

-Aunque la mayoría de las personas se asustarían con esos ojos –dijo Tsunade, comenzando a caminar de un lado hacia otro –pero ya que no tenemos otra opción…Dumbledore-Sama ¿esta de acuerdo en todo esto?

-Pongo mi entera confianza en usted y su equipo, Lady Tsunade.

-Muy bien, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, ya escucharon a Dumbledore-Sama, utilicen su Sharingan a cualquier oportunidad que tengan. Tenemos que descubrir a ese impostor y si de verdad tiene algo que ver con akatzuki. –dijo la Hokage con decisión, y los demás asintieron, aunque claro que el único que se quedo con cara de signo de interrogación fue Snape.

_**Kyaa!!!!**_

_**Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomenx10**__**23**__**!!!!!**_

_**En serio que no se por que puse a hibernar tanto esta historia xD **_

_**Pero bueno, ya este capitulo es algo, es que la aparte de que mi USB se perdió en el sendero de la vida, mi mente se fue a la Conchinchina xD entonces no tenia ideas para esto, o bueno para algo mas que no fuera el quijote (TT__TT) pero ya pasado todo ese estrés (claro que va a venir mas…puf CONCURSO DE DANZA INTERBACHILLERES PROXIMO VIERNES!!) pude pensar con claridad y ya tengo esto, gracias a Dios, si no iba a amanecer quemada, empalada y en los noticiarios el titulo de "Escritora de fanfics muere a manos de seguidores enfurecidos por no actualizar pronto" jaja ok no, no hubiesen llegado a tal extremo ¿o si? **__**O.O **_

_**Jeje **__**bueno, los dejo…**_

_**Oyazumi nasai!!!**_

_**Esta fue (al fin…)**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_


End file.
